The Pharaoh and the Prince
by demigod123
Summary: The Pharaoh Atemu's life could never had been better but why did he still have that nagging feeling that Yuugi wasn't telling him everything. All of this changed one day when a messenger from Rome appeared. What message did he bring? Why was Yuugi hoping that he would recognize him? Only time could tell the answers as the love and trust of the pharaoh are put to the test.
1. Prologue

**(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their characters just the ones I created for the story and this plot)**

**The Pharaoh and the Prince**

**Prologue**

The pharaoh Atemu had everything he could ever ask for. He was the ruler of a country that loved and respected him and lying next to him was the most wonderful person a man could ever ask for. His Yuugi. This young slave had captured his heart about a year ago and what a year it had been. Their love grew everyday so what was there to worry about.

He relaxed into his bed as his little one curled himself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around his hikari, his light. He breathed in the sweet smell that was the boy's skin.

'He smells of peppermint and lavender.' thought the pharaoh as he drifted off 'How can anyone smell so good after a day's work?'

Little did the pharaoh know that the boy beside him had yet to fall asleep but was instead taking in the sweet smell of the man he loved more than anything.

'He smells wonderful!' Yuugi thought but almost screamed 'Cinnamon and rosewood. A warm smell like the desert.' All he wanted to do was be engulfed completely by that smell.

Soon, all too soon for him, sleep claimed the young boy as the royal man stayed there breathing in his little loves smell. However, just as sleep was about to claim him a thought came to him, one he hadn't had since he first met Yuugi.

'What if he is hiding something from me?' Atemu thought to himself 'I trust Yuugi to tell me anything but still what if there is a secret. I would not force him to tell me even if he does have a secret but I would think he could trust me… What am I thinking? Of course Yuugi would never hide something from me. But why won't this doubt leave me?'

Suddenly feeling to try the young pharaoh slowly began to relax once more under the sweet smell of his little one. Unknown were the days of the future and all he could do was allow the darkness to take him to a place where he may dream of peace unknowing to what tomorrow may bring.

**(R and R Please)**


	2. Chapter 1:The Messenger Arrives

**(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters)**

****_(R and R Please)_

**The Pharaoh and the Prince**

**Chapter 1:**** The Messenger Arrives **

As morning broke and Ra was reborn into the sky there in bed lay the most powerful man in all of Egypt, the Pharaoh Atemu, and his young lover, the slave, Yuugi Mutou. The light of Ra was warming the sand of the desert turning it a bright red and making the brilliant palace sparkle in his rising glory.

As Ra continued to rise the light broke through into the dark room of the pharaoh and came to rest upon the sleeping slave. He sat up slowly and quietly, trying not to wake the pharaoh who was still asleep, and went to begin his morning duties.

Now Yuugi was no more than 17 and he was short for his age. His hair was a large crown of black hair that went out in five points. The top of the black crown was a color amethyst while his bangs were blond. His eyes like pure amethyst jewels that made even the strongest of men sign in defeat from their pure innocence. He was pale compared to the tan Egyptians and many would wonder why. He was the pharaoh's personal slave and lover and everyone knew it. Many men had faced the wrath of the pharaoh when they tried to hurt his little hikari. Still he went about his chores not noticing the pharaoh watching his every move.

'How beautiful he is.' The pharaoh thought as he watched his slave move about 'What did I do to deserve him?'

The pharaoh was like Yuugi but so different in many ways. The pharaoh's name was Atemu, a name Yuugi could only use when they were alone or in the company of friends, and he was 19. He, like Yuugi, had a large crown of black hair with five points, crimson edges, and blond bangs. The only difference in their hair was the fact that Atemu had yellow streaks going into his black crown while Yuugi didn't. Atemu was also tall, tan, and strong with gorgeous crimson eyes.

As Atemu was thinking about Yuugi and his beauty a sweet voice interrupted him.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Said Yuugi cheerfully as he looked to Atemu. He had just finished laying out Atemu's clothes and jewelry and was going to start his bath when he noticed Atemu staring.

"Good morning little one." Replied the young king "How did you sleep last night?"

"Great. How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly seeing as I slept with you in my arms little one."

At this point Atemu had risen from his bed and was now holding Yuugi in his arms near the balcony doors. The looked upon the city below as Ra's light was beginning to wake the people.

"Well Atemu, unless you don't want to bathe this morning, I suggest you release me so I can get the water ready." Said Yuugi now reminding himself and the pharaoh of the morning routine.

"I will let you go, on one condition." He said with smirk

"Oh and what would that be." Said the slave in the pharaoh's arms

"You must join me." Atemu said continuing to smirk

"That can be arranged." Replied Yuugi with a deep blush suddenly burning his face.

After they both had bathed, with many attempts by Atemu to seduce his little lover but failing due to Yuugi's persistence that they get ready, the couple made their way down to the dining hall. As they were walking they received a cheerful good morning from their friend Mana.

"Good morning Yuugi." She said with a bright smile "And good morning to you Atemu."

"Hmm…Oh…Good morning Mana." Said Atemu with very distant look on his face

"Okay Atemu. What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fin-"

"Oh don't you start that with me." Mana interrupted "I can tell when something is bothering you so spill."

"Nothing is wrong." He defended

"Atemu." Said a sweet little voice beside him "What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong little one." He replied giving Yuugi a little smile

"Well I know when you are lying…and you are. But I won't push you to tell me anything you don't want to. You will tell me when you are ready."

"Thank you, Yuugi."

They walked into the room to find that all six priests were already there and talking amongst themselves. The six priests, along with the pharaoh, held the Millennium Items, seven different gold objects used to control the shadows and others. As their pharaoh entered the chatter ended so they could welcome him.

"Good mourn cousin." Said High Priest Seto, he holds the Millennium rod.

"Yes. Good mourn pharaoh." Said Seto's father, holder of the Millennium eye.

"Good morning cousin, uncle." Replied Atemu. He didn't like his uncle very much but he allowed him to stay because he did like his cousin and they were family.

"How did you sleep?" Asked the only priestesses and healer while she continued to eat the fruit before her.

"I slept fine Isis." Said Atemu with a smile. She was the holder of the Millennium necklace if she saw something she would bring it up.

"And how did you sleep Yuugi?" Asked Mahado, the holder of the Millennium ring and greatest mage in the palace, besides the pharaoh.

"Wonderfully." Replied Yuugi smiling at the Priest "Thank you for asking."

"You really slept well?" Interjected Seto with a wicked smirk "I thought that Atemu kept you up half the night doing…"

"Things that will not be mentioned at the breakfast table." Interrupted Isis, knowing exactly where Seto was going with this.

"Um…Well…Uh…We don't do that every night." Replied Yuugi while his face turned a shade of crimson that was close to Atemu's eyes.

The priests gathered in the room began to laugh wholeheartedly at the comments making Yuugi go even redder, if that was possible, and buried his head into Atemu's chest. Seeing as the priests knew all about their relationship and, quite frankly, approved of it, they didn't need to hide their love from them.

Suddenly a loud commotion was heard outside of the room as all went silent to see who was yelling at the guards. With the curiosity of the pharaoh peeked, he sent out two of the priests to see what was going on. He sent Shada, the holder of the Millennium key, and Karim, the holder of the Millennium scales.

"I wonder who is causing such a commotion." Spoke Isis

"You mean you don't know?!" Said a surprised Yuugi.

"No. As you know little Yuugi, I don't see everything but I do see much. However, I cannot see this at all. It is as if something is blocking this person from my sight."

"Well, we will find out soon enough." Inserted a wary pharaoh. "Karim and Shada should return soon with the news."

'This is, however,' He began to think to himself 'the first time that Isis is completely blind to what is going on. Does this have to do with my unsettled nerves and suspicions?' He stole a quick glance at Yuugi, who was now talking to Mahado. 'If you are hiding something from me little one I will not force you to tell me but I won't be happy to know you keep secrets again.'

His train of thought however came to a quick halt as Shada and Karim returned with two guards escorting a man wearing a messenger's bag. The man knelt before the pharaoh and waited for permission to speak.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the pharaoh in a strong royal voice "Why have you come to my palace messenger?"

"I come bearing a message." He said in a faint voice

"Really." Said Seto with a bit of sarcasm "We could not gather that from the messenger's bag you carry." He however was silenced by a wave of the hand of the pharaoh

"And from whom, may I ask, sends me this message?" Said the pharaoh with honest curiosity

"The Emperor of Rome, my pharaoh."


	3. Chapter 2: The Message for the Pharaoh

**(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Please Review****) **

**/Tristan to Yuugi/**

**\Yuugi to Tristan\**

**The Pharaoh and the Prince**

**Chapter 2:**** The Message for the Pharaoh; Someone found **

"From whom do you bring this message?" Asked the pharaoh as he gazed down on the man.

"The Emperor of Rome, my pharaoh. Written in his own hand." Replied the messenger.

At this Yuugi little heart jumped and flipped in his body. 'Could that really be what I think it is?' Thought Yuugi staring at the paper 'After all these years is it truly happening?'

"Tell me, what is your name?" Said the pharaoh looking at the boy before him. He had brown hair and a tall frame. He didn't seem like a messenger but more like a soldier or guard.

"Tristan, my pharaoh." He answered still kneeling before him.

'No… it can't be.' Yuugi thought 'That man can't be Tristan.'

"Have you eaten of late?"

"No my pharaoh."

"Hmm…Well then…We will have to change that." The pharaoh said with a smile. The boy looked up out of surprise at what the pharaoh had said.

"Take this man to the kitchens." The pharaoh ordered the two guards standing behind the man. "See him fed until he is full and then bring to the throne room where he shall formally present his message."

"Yes my pharaoh." Stated the guards and then they proceeded to escort Tristan from the room.

As he left he say a little face standing behind the pharaoh. He say the large crown of hair and the shining amethyst eyes looking at him.

'It can't be.' He thought to himself. But before he could do anything else the guards hurried him out of the room while he contemplated.

'That looked like…No…what am I thinking. There is no way that was who I think it is. But still it has been eleven years. Maybe it was him' Tristan thought as he was led to the kitchens. He was determined that when he met with the pharaoh he would get a better look at the boy and know his true identity.

Back in the dining hall everyone seemed to be getting over the rude interruption of the messenger and was continuing to talk about it.

"How rude could he get?" Yelled Seto "The Romans think that they are better than everyone so when they need something they just barge in and get it!"

"Calm down Seto." Said Mahado with a sigh.

"Yes cousin." Atemu said "It was I who told Karim and Shada to go and get the man. He didn't just walk in here like he owned to place."

"Well. That maybe so today. But they really are_"

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Asked Isis. Everyone looked over to her and Yuugi. She really was concerned for the boy who had become her friend.

"Hmm…Oh….Nothing." He said though his thoughts were far away.

"We can all tell that that is a lie Yuugi." Interjected Karim "Just tell us what is bothering you."

"It's really nothing. You don't have to worry."

"Well we are!" Yelled Atemu startling everyone in the room "Yuugi if something is wrong you have to tell us. Don't you trust me?"

In fact Atemu was kind of hurt. There Yuugi was looking completely troubled and distant and he still wouldn't tell him what was wrong. 'What if he really is keeping secrets from me?'

"Of course I trust you Atemu. But it's just that I'm not sure even if what I'm feeling is correct or if this is just a coincidence."

"Why would it be a coincidence Yuugi?" Asked Shada "Do you know the messenger?"

"Well…um…You all know that I wasn't born into slavery right?" they all nodded in agreement "Well when I was younger I used to play with a boy named Tristan. He was one of my best friends before I was carted off into slavery."

Everyone say the tears brimming over the little ones eyes. They all immediately became sorry for the young boy. None more so than Atemu who proceed in pulling his little one into his lap.

"Shh…Don't cry little one." He said while rubbing the back of his lover "If you want you can come to hear what the messenger has to say so you can get a good look at him."

"*sniff* you really mean it?"

"Of course I do. You will kneel beside me and if he questions why you are there I will tell him that you must be present for everything I do."

"Oh, thank you Atemu." Yuugi said as he jumped and hugged his love and giving him a kiss "I love you so much."

"As I love you little one." Atemu said with a smile before kissing him back. It was at this point that everyone decided to leave knowing they would soon get a little too close.

With Yuugi still on his lap and his wants becoming stronger, Atemu could not control his actions as his hand slid carefully down Yuugi's making him moan in pleasure. Atemu smirked. He knew exactly what to do to his young lover to make him moan and cry out with pleasure.

Atemu continued to kiss Yuugi and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which was happily given. He explored Yuugi's mouth, although he should have had it memorized by now. His hand continued to moved down Yuugi's back and then went under his shirt and back up again.

As Atemu was doing this Yuugi was playing along to his lover's plan. His hands were in Atemu's hair, stroking it. His other hand was around his neck. He fought Atemu for dominance in his mouth but he always let him win. He gasped as Atemu proceed to grab his hidden manhood bringing blush to his face.

Atemu smirked. He loved to see Yuugi's reaction. Although they had made love so many times he was still embarrassed about it. He then was about to remove Yuugi's tunic when the boy's voice stopped him.

"Atemu…we…can't." He said as he gasped for air from the exhilaration.

"Why not Yuugi?" He asked with a seductive tone "We've done it here before."

"It's not that. But we have to go to the throne room and see the messenger."

'Dammit.' Atemu thought to himself 'I completely forgot about the messenger. Why does Yuugi always remember these things at the worst possible moment?'

He may have thought that to himself but he could never say that to Yuugi.

"You are right Yuugi. We have to go see what the message is. Also we have to see if this Tristan is your lost friend."

"Right." He replied with a smile jumping up from Atemu's lap. He could see that Atemu was upset about him getting in the way of his fun. "Don't worry Atemu we can finish what we started tonight. I promise."

"I hold you to that." He responded with a smirk and a hug.

As they entered the throne room all the talking stopped and all eyes turned to them. Atemu then noticed the sly smirk on his cousin's face and he knew what was next.

"Well…What do we have here?" started Seto "You're done already. Usually you nap after having sex."

"Um…We didn't have sex." Stated Yuugi with thick blush

"What happened Atemu? Been a bad boy lately?" Seto smirked at Atemu

"No." Atemu said, almost defensively "Yuugi just reminded me that we have a message to hear and that it would be rude for me to ignore it." He then looked at Yuugi and smirked "He also promised me that we would finish later."

Everyone started to laugh as Yuugi began to blush an even deeper crimson shade. Just then two guards entered the throne room.

"My Pharaoh, sorry for the interruption" started the guard "But the messenger has been fed and is ready to tell you what he brings."

"Very well" starts Atemu, suddenly very serious "Bring him in."

The guards left and Atemu went to sit on his throne as the rest of the priests went to stand in their respectful places. The two guards led Tristan in and stood on either side of him.

"Well messenger, let us have this message you bring." Seto stated as he moved closer with his hand extended towards him "Then you may go."

"First of all, name is Tristan so use it." He snapped back at the annoying High Priest "Second, my class isn't messenger it's Sorceress's Apprentice. And third, my message is not written down and takes quite a bit of magic to perform so if you sit down I can start."

Seto moved back to his spot and glared at Tristan before gasping t what they were seeing. A gray glow was surrounding him and he was chanting in Latin his head bowed. Finally his head snapped up and there was a different sterner look to them.

"Greetings Pharaoh Atemu." He started "I am sure that you are wondering about what has just happened and what is going on now. To be truthful I am no longer Apprentice Tristan but in fact I am Emperor Darkshadow. Through a very complicated and intricate spell I am able to take over Tristan's voice and hearing."

"That's…different." Said Atemu with a shocked expression "How is it possible?"

"As I said before it is very complicated. It involves the apprentice before you and his master back here in Rome. Believe me Tristan was more than willing to participate in this spell. It was his idea to use it and it is completely safe."

"Huh…I was wondering why you would send an apprentice to deliver a message but I guess that answers that question." Said Atemu with a smirk

"Indeed it does." Replied the Emperor with a just as serious smirk.

"I do not mean to interrupt but do you not have a message for us." Said Priest Mahado

"Ah yes. I was actually wondering that instead of you coming to Rome to sign the peace treaty that instead I come to Egypt." The Emperor said with a hopeful tone

"I don't see why you can't." Replied Atemu "But it would help to know when you will arrive so that we can have everything ready."

"My men and I will arrive two months after Tristan has arrived back in Rome. I hope that that will give you enough time to prepare everything."

"Yes it will. I look forward to seeing you in two months."

"Goodbye then."

Meanwhile and unknown to the council Tristan's wondering spirit of voice and hearing has confronted Yuugi in his mind.

/Yuugi is that you?/ Tristan asked with a hopeful voice

\Tristan!\ Yuugi said \Oh thank the gods it's you.\

/Why are you so happy? I'm the one who is going to be a hero for finding you. Where have you been? How did you get here?/

\Listen. I don't have time to explain. All you need to know is that I am safe and happy and that the Pharaoh is not to blame for my current standings.\

/Okay. Okay. But…we all missed you. I missed you. We have been going crazy looking for you./

\I know I've missed you too. But you are going to have to go back to Rome and tell the Sorceress where I am. But don't tell her to come and get me until you all come back here. Understand.\

/Understood. Oh…It seems they are done talking. I guess I'll see you later./

\Yep…See you later.\

Tristan regained complete control of his body as the Emperor fully returned to his. All was how it should be.

"My Pharaoh." Tristan said

"Yes Tristan." Atemu replied

"I believe I should be going now and I look forward to seeing you again in two months."

"Very well. Have a safe journey home."

With a bow Tristan left the throne room and proceeded out of the palace. When he reached the outskirts of the town he disappeared in a bright flash of light and was returned to outside his Master's chambers in Rome. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking in.

"Master I have returned." He said in a loud voice that carried threw the chamber.

"Welcome back." Replied Tristan's master as she walked out into the room to greet him "I know that your mission was successful but it seems you carry other news."

"I found him." He said with a serious and stern look.

"Found who? Tristan we are looking for many people you must be more specific about who it is." She said as she walked over to the balcony.

"I found him. The prince." He said in a rather hushed tone.

"What? What did you say?" She said as she turned him with a shocked expression.

"I found Prince Yuugi."


	4. Chapter 3:The Story of the Prince

**(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Please Review.)**

**-This chapter goes out to Sy. May the gods be with you.**

**The Pharaoh and the Prince**

_Previously…_

"_Master I have returned." He said in a loud voice that carried threw the chamber._

"_Welcome back." Replied Tristan's master as she walked out into the room to greet him "I know that your mission was successful but it seems you carry other news."_

"_I found him." He said with a serious and stern look._

"_Found who? Tristan we are looking for many people you must be more specific about who it is." She said as she walked over to the balcony._

"_I found him. The prince." He said in a rather hushed tone._

"_What? What did you say?" She said as she turned him with a shocked expression._

"_I found Prince Yuugi." _

**Chapter 3****: The Story of the Missing Prince**

"Tristan…Did…did you r-really find the p-prince?" She asked as she started to shake. Tears of joy beginning to gather in her eyes.

"Yes Master." He replied with a smile "I really did."

With that she broke down and cried her falling tears of joy. Tristan rushed to her hugging her and trying to calm her. This was all a strange and new experience with his master. The thing was she was always so tough and confident and never backing down. She would never openly cry. But she wasn't a heartless witch she just had so many responsibilities. She was the head sorceress to the Emperor and all of the Emperor's before him.

You see his master is what they call a sorceress of the gray. She controlled both the light and the shadows. In order to fulfill her duties better she gave up her name and mortal existence to become a pure sorceress. The transformation not only took away her birth name but also changed her look and personality. When she was younger she was shy and timid. She had beautiful blond hair that flowed like gold waterfalls and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was flawless, not a blemish or tattoo. But that all changed. As soon as she became pure her hair became short and white with black edges. Her eyes were gray unless she used her powers then her eyes reflected the magic she used. And her body was covered with different symbols from every place.

After the prince went missing she became different and search everywhere for him. She even choose to give herself a new name. She named herself Amethyst after the color of Yuugi's eyes. It was her punishment for her failure and a reminder of what she had to fix.

"You were there weren't you." Tristan said "You were there when the Prince and the Queen were taken."

*sniff* "Yes. I was." Amethyst replied her gaze fixed on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell anyone what happened? Why not explain that you saw?"

"You don't understand." She said pushing Tristan off to the side as she stood "I witnessed it and I failed to stop it. And I even failed to find them and the men who did it. How can I ever forgive myself for letting it all happen?"

"What happened?" Tristan asked "Maybe if you talk about it you won't feel so guilty."

"You want to know what happened?" She asked looking at him. He nodded. "Fine then. I'll show you exactly what happened."

She gripped the sides of his head and forced him to look her in the eye. Her eyes were black from the shadow magic she was using and her markings glowed black. The two were engulfed in a deep black mist as they were transported back into her memories. To the day she failed.

_**ΔΩβΑΣ ─────────────────────────Eleven Years in the Past─────────────────────────ΣΑβΩΔ**_

They arrived to a beautiful day. They were standing on a hill overlooking Rome and the palace. It was an amazing view as Apollo's chariot rode over the sky under the blessing of Jupiter for such a nice day. Amethyst was staring at the view with Tristan passed out on the ground beside her. With a sigh she bent down next to her, as another her remained standing, and tried to shake Tristan awake.

"Tristan. You must wake up."

"Five more minutes mummy." He replied sleepily.

"I am not your mother and you cannot have five more minutes. We must hurry before she leaves for the next stop on her list."

"I'm up, I'm up. And who are we follo_"

Then he saw her. It was Amethyst but she looked different. She looked happy and content. She had smile on her face. Amethyst never smiles anymore, she says that she doesn't deserve to smile for her failure.

"Where are we?" Tristan asked "And why are there two of you?"

"We are in my past. We will relive the day Yuugi was taken." Amethyst said "She is me on this day. We are invisible to everyone even her."

"Why are we on this hill overlooking Rome and the palace?"

"This is how I used to start every day. I would come here and overlook the city in such great time of peace. Everyone was happy under the reign of Emperor Darkshadow. Although you would think him to be cold because of his name he was the greatest. Everyone loved and respected him and they still do but everyone also feels sorrow for him because of the loss of Yuugi and his Queen."

"Yeah I remember the pain. He was one of my best buds. How could I forget?"

*sigh*

The second they heard the sigh they looked over to see the memory Amethyst smiling as she continued to look over Rome. She then began to walk down the hill they were on and back towards the city. As she enter she was greeted by the guards Raphael and Valon.

"Hello Master." Said Valon "How was the view this morning?"

"As good as it is every morning that Jupiter and the gods bless us with such a nice day." She said with a smile "And how are you Raphael?"

"I am fine. Thank you Master." Replied Raphael.

"Then I will see you both tomorrow morning."

"Yes. Good day Master." They both replied at the same time.

She continued her walk through the gates and into the city. Rome was just beginning to wake and people were beginning their day by rushing about. She walked down the main road as they started the day. The people no longer bowed when she passed by for it was routine for her to walk through the city on nice mornings.

"Master! Master! Master!" chanted a bunch of small voices.

"Well if it isn't the trouble makers." She replied with a smile.

These were the child gang of Rome. It was made up of children that were both noble, peasant, and some slaves. However they were mainly the same age and were all very close.

"Master where is Yuugi today? He said he would meet us in the middle of town with you." Said Joey

"Yeah. Where's Yuugi?" chimed Malik

Joey and Malik were what you would call the tuff guys of the group. They protected Yuugi and their friends when the Master wasn't around. Although Yuugi was a prince he would often end up getting attacked by someone on the street who didn't like him. Joey and Malik would protect him from that.

"Joey, Malik. Yuugi said he would be here at noon." Said Ryou. He was the second smallest in their group next to Yuugi.

"Yeah guys. He's spending the morning with his mom while we do chores." Stated Tea. She was the only girl in the "main" group of friends and was really the mother hen.

The Master really adored these kids and thought that the prince made a correct choice in choosing them to be his friends. But the fact remained that if they didn't do their chores before noon then they wouldn't be able to play with Yuugi.

"Alright you four listen hear." She said with a frown. She kneeled on the ground in front of them so she could look into their eyes. "Yuugi was going to be the one to tell you this but instead I will. Threats are starting to come in against the prince. Every time he goes out into the city there is a treat against him that is why I no longer hang out with you. Yuugi will explain what actions will need to be taken if you are to continue you friendship and I expect you all to listen and understand. Okay?"

"Yes Master." They all replied in unison.

"Good. Now go do your chores."

The four left without another word excited that they would soon see their friend but dreading what news he would bring. She continued her walk through the city as her two followers remembered what had just occurred.

"Why wasn't I there?" Asked Tristan.

"You had already been moved into the palace because you were going to start your training so I let you sleep in." Said Amethyst as she turned to him "Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I had just moved into the palace. Yuugi was so happy that I could learn and play with him all the time."

"Yes he was. He was always one to play games. Especially with his mother and father. The three of them were more like friends then parents and a son."

"When will they be taken?" He asked in a serious voice.

"During my morning meeting with the Emperor."

They were still talking when the Master arrived at the palace. She nodded to the guards at the gate and the nodded back. She continued up the large steps and into the palace. It was quite the place to behold. The palace was made of stone and painted gold and highly decorated with statues of the gods and past emperors.

She walked up to a set of very large doors with two guards posted on either side. She gave the guards a nod and they proceeded to open the doors. Behind the doors was the throne room. It was one of the greatest rooms in the entire palace. It was decorated with colors of Emperor Darkshadow, green, brown, and gold, and the colors of Queen Yuma, light blue, silver, and white.

There were three thrones lifted on high steps. Sitting on the largest of the three was the Emperor. The throne to his left belonged to the queen and the one to his right belong to the prince. Neither were there so that meant that they were probably sleeping, eating, or in the gardens. She smiled as she got closer, happy to be greeting her Emperor this morning.

"Good morning Emperor." She said as she climbed the steps to the thrones.

"Ah. Good morning Master." He said to her with a smile "How was the sunrise this morning?"

"Perfect in every way. If the gods haven't blessed us with a great day then I will never look at the sunrise again."

"You always say that." He said with a chuckle.

"And isn't it always true." She said with her own smile.

"Yes. I suppose it is."

"Pardon me Emperor but where is Yuugi and Yuma this fine morning?"

"They are eating their breakfast in the gardens this morning."

"Ah…Then perhaps I should…" She started but stopped when a pain came upon her and a cold feeling.

"Master what is it?" the Emperor asked looking concerned at her.

"Amethyst, what's happening?" Tristan asked to his Master.

"It is time." She said holding back tears.

As she said that her past self-disappeared in a swish of black off to the gardens. She grabbed Tristan and did the same and all three appeared in the garden at the same time. Tristan looked around and gasped. Standing there with Yuugi and Yuma tided up were four men wearing masks. They saw the Master appear and froze. It was clear that the two who were being taken were unconscious because two of the men charged while the other two kept the captives up.

The Master ran forward to get to her queen and prince. She had to save them. She hit the first man in the gut sending him flying back next to the two holding the captives. She swung around to hit the other man when a knife was imbedded in her side. She stumbled back and ripped the knife out. She watched as the wound healed instantly but her gaze was away from the captives for too long. She turned back to see the four standing next to each other. She stared wide eyed at them for she knew what they were doing.

"NOOO!" She screamed and dove for them but it was too late. In a poof of black smoke all six of them disappeared. She fell to her knees just as the Emperor and guards started to arrive.

_**ΔΩβΑΣ ─────────────────────────Back in the Present─────────────────────────────ΣΑβΩΔ**_

Tristan was on his knees breathing heavily. What had he just seen? Was that really how it all happened? A normal, beautiful day turned dark.

"Was that truly how it happened?" Tristan asked in shock.

"Yes." She said not looking at him "The Emperor said he didn't blame me but I couldn't believe him. I will always blame myself."

"But it wasn't your fault." He said causing her to look at him.

"I am supposed to be a grey master, guardian of the future emperor and I failed." She said angrily before looking away again "I couldn't protect someone I had pledge my life to and someone I thought to call friend."

"You didn't fail." He said as he grabbed her face to make her look at him "You didn't know that man was there with the knife. It took you off guard. There was nothing you could do."

"But what do we do now?"

"Usually I ask you that. But I guess we just have to wait."

"For what?"

"Our journey to Egypt."

"Your right." She said as she stood finally realizing she was on the ground "We will go to Egypt and get our prince back. But we won't tell the Emperor until we get there."

"Why not?" Tristan asked standing beside her.

"Because I think it will be a nice surprise." She said as she moved to the window planning how to approach their meeting with the Pharaoh and the return of Prince Yuugi.


	5. Chapter 4:Two Months Later Reunited

**(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Please Review.)**

**-This one goes out to all of the followers. May the fates be kind.**

**The Pharaoh and the Prince**

**Chapter 4: Two Months Later; Reunited**

Two months had passed since Tristan had come to Egypt with the news of the Roman Emperor coming for a visit. He and his court were arriving tomorrow and preparations were just about done. The pharaoh was still in the throne room working with his priest while Yuugi was is his chambers. He was alone with his thoughts and couldn't help but feel excited and sad.

'I can't wait to see my friends and dad but I might not want to go back with them.' He thought as he walked out onto the balcony 'I loved my home and miss them but I don't want to leave my life here. I've made new friends and I fell in love.'

Meanwhile in the Throne Room:

"Pharaoh preparations are just about done." Said Seto "We can finish up if you wish to go and rest before they arrive."

"Thank you Seto I think I will." Replied the Atemu with a smile.

Atemu was walking to his chambers when he heard yelling down the hall. He could guess who it was but he didn't need to. He rounded the corner to find Bakura and Marik both back in the palace and back at it. It sounded as if they were having the same argument they always have when they get back from a job. Who did it better and who was the best. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hey pharaoh." Said Mariku "How was the palace while we were gone?"

"Yeah. Did you miss us?" Said Akeifa with a smirk.

"As much as you missed me Thief." Atemu replied with a smirk of his own.

"You persist in calling him that. You know he hates being reminded of his past." Said Mariku with a slight chuckle.

"Shut-up, Tomb Robber." Akeifa said with a glare.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hehehe. As much fun as it is to watch you guys yell at each other I have to go and get my rest." Said Atemu as he started to leave "The Emperor of Rome is coming tomorrow and I need to be at my best."

"Alright. See you later Pharaoh." Mariku said with a wave as Atemu headed down the hall.

He finally reached the door to his chambers and nodded to the guards. He entered his chambers and immediately looked for Yuugi but he didn't see him. He frowned and shut the door. Walking further into the room he found the doors to the balcony open and his little one was sitting on the railing looking at the Nile. Atemu was caught staring at him with a tender smile.

'How can anyone be so lucky?' Atemu thought 'I have everything in Yuugi. He is so beautiful.'

In truth, Yuugi really did look amazing in this setting. The moon was making his white skin look like the purest porcelain. The pharaoh knew that he was so lucky in what he had here but a slight shiver from the boy made him realize how cold it really was. He didn't want to disturb Yuugi when he was in such deep thought but he had to get him out of the cold.

"It is getting rather cold, little one." Atemu said as he walked out onto the balcony and to Yuugi's side "I believe it is time to come inside."

"Sorry Atemu." Yuugi said as he walked into the tender arms of his lover "I was just…thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Atemu was going to ask many follow up questions but suddenly his stomach growled. Yuugi looked at his lover's stomach before giggling. Atemu blushed slightly.

"Well it seems as if someone's hungry." Yuugi said, still giggling "Maybe, I should go get the pharaoh his dinner before he starves."

"You don't have to little one." Atemu said looking down "I can have any other servant go and get it."

"No. I want to. You always have other servants do things that are meant for me to do."

"But that is because you are my little one and I don't want you to do more than you have to."

"But this is something I have to and want to do." Then he pulled out the puppy dog eyes "Please Atemu."

"Okay fine." Atemu said after giving in to Yuugi's eyes.

"Yeah!" Yuugi exclaimed before kissing Atemu on the lips and running out the doors.

'I swear if Yuugi wanted to, he could take over all of Egypt just by giving me that one look.' Atemu thought as he walked to lay on his bed. He could take a quick nap before Yuugi came back with his dinner.

Meanwhile, Yuugi was on his way down to the kitchens when he noticed a pair of guards following him around. He didn't know them and he could see that they would be trouble and that he would have to stay away from them. He continued down to the kitchens and got Atemu's meal. He didn't bother for his own dinner because he knew that Atemu would make allow him to have some of his dinner. Servants and slaves got barely anything so Atemu usually ordered food for both of them or gave him some of his.

He started back up to Atemu's chambers when he again noticed the two guards and that they were in his path. He clutched the tray in his hands and tried to move by them as fast as he could but they moved in front of him.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Said the guard on the left.

"It looks like the pharaoh's pet is out." Said the guard on the right.

"L-let me p-pass." Yuugi said trying to be brave "The p-pharaoh is a-awaiting his d-dinner."

"I don't think he will mind if we try you out. Do you Pegasus?" Said the man on the right.

"No. I don't think he will Dartz." Said the one known as Pegasus.

They both gave him an evil smirk. Just then Pegasus grabbed him by the throat causing him to drop the tray. He was pinned against the wall as he felt Pegasus' hand slide over his member. He gasped allowing for Pegasus to slip a gag in. Yuugi continued to struggle and elbowed Pegasus in the stomach. He was dropped and he pulled the gag out of his mouth only to have Dartz slip his throbbing member into his mouth. Yuugi tried to push the offender away and he tried to scream but he couldn't. He could hear Dartz moaning, as if he was giving him pleasure on purpose.

Dartz was enjoying the little slave. Even if he was doing this to him by force it by force it was still the greatest feeling in the world. Beside him, Pegasus was growing hard at the sight of his lover's cock inside the slave's mouth. Yuugi wasn't getting any pleasure and was starting to cry. Until, suddenly, the offender's member was removed from his mouth by, what seemed like, force. He looked up in front of him to see none other than the Master. She was really there glaring down at his enemies like she always had. At that moment, he couldn't have been happier.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said her voice filled with anger and a glare aimed to kill.

"What are we doing?" Said Pegasus standing up from where she had knocked him down "What are you doing?"

"I am here to save my Prince from your attempt at raping him."

"Prince!" Dartz said with a smile barely holding in his laughter "Ha! That kid is nothing more than a slave."

"Where I am from he is a Prince." She said her voice even but still filled with evil intent "But since he must remain a slave until his father is here I have one thing to say to you."

They both stepped towards her ready to hear the lie or comment she would say. Then they planned to attack her and capture her. Then bring her to the Pharaoh to get credit. She leaned in real close and whispered one word filled with magic and power.

"_Sleep."_

And with that they fell to the ground. They were fast asleep. She then proceeded to get lower bending over their heads to get close to their ears. She whispered another spell into their ears this one to make them forget and return to chambers.

"_Tonight you shall forget but later you will regret. Now I return thee to thy beds. Sleep soundly while thy have thy heads."_

With that they were whisked off to their chambers with no memory of what happened and the mysterious woman. The Master turned around to face her young prince. She walked over and knelt in front of him. She cupped the side of his face and smiled at him.

"Yuugi…" She said in a voice so soft and sweet in direct contrast to the voice she had used before.

"M-Master i-is that r-really y-you?" Yuugi asked through teary eyes still trying to grasp at reality.

"Yes Yuugi it is. But shouldn't it be I who asks if it really you?"

"I guess that would make sense. But how did you find me?"

"My Prince did you really believe I would come to Egypt, with the knowledge you were in the palace, and not come straight here to check on you?" She said as she stood the Yuugi up and looked him over "Honestly. Do you not know me at all?"

"I'm sorry. I guess you're right." He said with a little blush which quickly faded "But why are you here now? My father isn't arriving until tomorrow."

"I used my instant movement to get here faster. As for your father, he doesn't know you are here."

"What!? Why not!?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"If he sees me dressed as a slave kneeling next to the Pharaoh he will think he kidnaped me. He will want a war. Do you know what that would mean?"

"Yuugi. Your worries will never come true. Your father will listen to me when I say that the Pharaoh didn't know you were a Prince. I am sure the Pharaoh and Priest's reactions will be more than convincing."

"Okay. Alright. I guess you're right." He said looking down "But what do I do now?"

"Well I believe that you have a Pharaoh to feed."

"Oh Ra! I completely forgot." He said with his eyes wide like saucers "But the food is ruined and if go back to the kitchens they will ask what happened the original food. What do I do?"

With a wave of her arm the Master made the tray fly into Yuugi's hands. She then made the food return to the tray as if it was never on the floor. Yuugi looked at her in awe. He could never could get over the power she had.

"Take that back with you to his chambers and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye."

Then she disappeared and Yuugi was alone in the hall. He walked back to the Pharaoh's chambers where he found the man asleep. He shook his head and giggled a little.

'Well it seems all that worrying about Atemu missing me seems to hold no means.' He thought as he walked to the bed side table and placed the tray down 'He must have fallen asleep when I left and he will believe me if I tell him that I didn't want to wake him.'

He then proceeded to shake Atemu on the shoulders but the man simply turned over and mumbled something about five more minutes.

"Atemu. You have to get up." Yuugi said "I brought your food and you need to eat before you go to back to sleep."

"Huh. Alright, alright. I'm up." He said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Good. Now eat and then you can go back to sleep."

"Yes sir." Atemu said giving him a mock salute.

Atemu ate quickly after handing Yuugi some of the food from the plate, which he happily took. Once he was finished Yuugi brought the tray to the door of the chambers and went back to the bed. He was pulled onto the bed by Atemu where he cuddled by his lover.

The next morning they heard a banging on the door. Atemu knew it was Seto coming to yell at them for not being up yet. Atemu walked to the door and opened it and sure enough there was his cranky cousin Seto ready to yell at him.

"You were supposed to be up half an hour ago." He said as he stormed into the room "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Because I just woke and I it takes time to get ready and I will be before the Emperor gets here." He said walking over to his cousin after shutting the door "You need to calm down. None of the other priests are going crazy so neither should you."

"Okay. Alright. But you might want to wake Yuugi up to help you get ready. I know he doesn't like anyone but him touching you." Seto said, ending it with a smirk.

"Uh. Yes. Well." Atemu yammered with a slight blush "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Yes I do. But remember to get ready."

Seto left, closing the door behind him. Atemu sighed and walked to his little one on the bed. He didn't want to wake him up but they had to get ready.

"Little one. It's time to wake up." He said as he shook the younger's shoulders.

"Mmm…Five more minutes." Yuugi said rolling over.

"No little one now. We must prepare ourselves for the Emperor's arrival."

"Okay. I'll *yawn* get up."

"Good. I love you, little one."

"And I love you Atemu."

After Yuugi had gotten out of bed he hurried Atemu into the bathing chambers and put him in the tub. He stripped himself and got in to clean Atemu's back and hair. After some attempts by Atemu to turn the bath into a round of lovemaking, they were finally clean and proceeded to get dressed. Once Yuugi was dressed he went over and helped Atemu put on his clothing, jewelry, and outlining his eyes in kohl.

They arrived at throne room just as the Emperor and his court arrived at the gates of the palace. The priests were in their positions, except for Seto for he was greeting his guests, as Atemu sat in his throne and Yuugi knelt next to him. He nodded to his priest and gave Yuugi's hand once last squeeze before the doors to the throne room opened.

They came in with Amethyst leading the way to make sure of no threats. She was followed by her apprentices and the Mage Guard. An elite group of mages she thought to be the best, next to herself, to protect the Emperor and fight his battles. Finally came in a man garbed in a green robe with gold enlace and white trims. This was Emperor Darkshadow and as he looked up at the Pharaoh what he say stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Yuugi?" He said but it was barely a whisper but it travelled to the young boy all the same. Yuugi stood up from his position kneeling nest to the Pharaoh, tears welling in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Dad."


	6. Chapter 5:Yuugi's Story

**(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Please Review.)**

**The Pharaoh and the Prince**

_Previously:_

_They came in with Amethyst leading the way to make sure of no threats. She was followed by her apprentices and the Mage Guard. An elite group of mages she thought to be the best, next to herself, to protect the Emperor and fight his battles. Finally came in a man garbed in a green robe with gold enlace and white trims. This was Emperor Darkshadow and as he looked up at the Pharaoh what he say stopped him dead in his tracks._

"_Yuugi?" He said but it was barely a whisper but it travelled to the young boy all the same. Yuugi stood up from his position kneeling nest to the Pharaoh, tears welling in his eyes and a smile on his face._

"_Dad." _

**Chapter 5: Yuugi's Story**

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Neither daring to make a move in fear that the other would soon disappear. Tears were gathered in both of their eyes. Neither spoke. Cautiously the Emperor took a step forward, ever so slightly, but that was all it took.

"DAAADDD!" Yuugi screamed as he raced down the steps away from the throne. He ran to his father as fast as his father started running towards him.

They crashed into each other and the Emperor sank to the ground on his knees. He couldn't believe he found his son, his little Yuugi. The people who came with the Emperor were just as surprised. They had all been Yuugi's friends and now they found him here. They had tears in their eyes from the touching scene while the Egyptian court was another story. They wore confused faces. How could someone who had been a slave in the palace for so long be the lost Roman Prince?

"Excuse me." Amethyst said bringing attention to the Emperor "But I think you should let go of Yuugi now. In about ten seconds all his friends are going to just about trample you to get a little bit of him."

The Emperor looked around at the faces of Yuugi's friends. It was clear that it was getting hard for them to just watch and they really wanted a hug from their friend. So he gave Yuugi one last squeeze before he moved away with Amethyst. As soon as he was away everyone else was right on top of him giving him the biggest group hug ever. Directly in the middle of all of this was Joey, Tea, Ryou, Malik, and Tristan.

The group hug started to break up after about 5 minutes after it started. People had tears in their eyes until realization dawned on everyone including to the Emperor. Yuugi, their Prince, was kneeing, like a slave, next to the Pharaoh. He had never mentioned that he was here and so that had to mean one thing. The Pharaoh was the one that kidnaped Yuugi.

"You!" The Emperor turned to the Pharaoh with a hateful glare "You had him here all this time. You who dare to call yourself our friend and ally. You took my son."

"What are you talking about?" Said the Pharaoh standing up "I did not know that Yuugi was a Prince. If I had do you think I would have kept him as my slave and not returned him."

"You lying bastard. I will have your head and the heads of all your Priests. Guards seize the Pharaoh."

They all rushed forward each with their own mind full of deadly intent. The Pharaoh's guards also jumped forward in an attempt to protect the Pharaoh and his Priests. Swords met swords and blood began to spill. Amethyst had pulled Yuugi out of the way before the fighting started. Amethyst could tell he wanted to go to the Pharaoh but she had to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Master let me go." Yuugi said as he struggled in her arms "I have to help the Pharaoh."

"I know you do but I can't let you go." She said turning him around so she could look in his eyes "It's my job to make sure you are safe and if you go out there you will get hurt."

"How do you know I will get hurt?"

"Because you are untrained and an easy target."

"Fine then. Reunite me with my dark side." He said with a princely authority.

"Yuugi…" She stared at him not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I may not know how to fight but he does. So come on! Reunite us."

"I don't think I can. He is sealed in your black crown."

"Then give me the crown." He said but he could tell she was still reluctant "That's an order."

"As you wish." She said with a sigh.

Anyone who knew Yuugi knew that he hated ordering people around even as a young boy. If he did order you to do something you had better do it. So she summoned her dark magic and brought forth a black, silver, and amethyst box. Yuugi walked over to her and opened the box. Lying in there was a beautiful crown, the same colors as the box. He handed the crown back to Amethyst and knelt on the ground in front of her.

She placed the crown on his head and a jolt seemed to have gone through him. His appearance began to change. He grew slightly taller, enough that it was visible, and lightning bolt bangs appeared in his hair which was now tipped with a crimson amethyst mix, the same color as his eyes. He stood and bowed to Amethyst.

"Thank you Master." He turned to run off when she grabbed him by the upper arm. He spun to face her.

"Do not get to comfortable." She said with a stern look "You are here to help save this alliance not to reunite with you hikari. Protect the Pharaoh and when you are finished take off the crown. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now go."

While this was transpiring all around them a battle had started to rage. The Egyptian guards had more numbers but the Romans had the Mage Guard. Although it was less in numbers and made up of teenagers each had their own dark side, someone stronger that could help them when they needed it. Most of them were just there to help, a minor dark, but he, he was a true dark. When you are a true dark you have your own name, mind, and emotions. There were only two other true darks in existence besides him. Bakura, Ryou's dark side, and Marik, Malik's dark side. His name was Yami meaning dark, which is what he was.

He franticly looked around for his Pharaoh. Wait. What? Atemu wasn't his Pharaoh he was Yuugi's Pharaoh. Shaking that off he spotted Ryou, well Bakura, fighting with a guard that look somewhat like him. As he continued to move he spotted Marik again fighting someone who looked like him. Finally he found Atemu. He was standing by his throne with a sword in his hand, the priest surrounding him on every side. But what he really noticed was the Roman guard that had snuck by their defenses and was moving up towards Atemu's back.

He started running. He ran through a group of guards, not harming them, and towards the steps to the throne. He summoned a sword of black magic and continued running. He could see the Roman getting closer, a sword aimed to cut Atemu's head off his shoulders. Yami gave it one last push and just barely made it there before the guard.

"NOOO!" He yelled as he blocked the sword.

Everyone stopped and looked up at them. What happened next shocked everyone. With a wild grin on his face, Yami summoned a dagger of black magic and shoved it into the Roman's throat. Everyone then watched as the man burst into flames and died leaving nothing but ash. Amethyst then approached Yami giving him a stern look the closer she got.

"I know. I know." He said "I'm taking it off."

He removed the crown and handed it back to her. As he did this he lost some height and his hair and eyes changed back to their normal amethyst color. Atemu just stared at him while this was happening wondering what had just transpired. Yuugi turned around and hugged Atemu, tears running down his face.

"I was s-so w-worried about you." He said "I couldn't l-let the guard h-hurt you. It w-would have been m-my fault."

"Yuugi it's okay." He said after he had gotten over his shock and started to hug him bag "Everything is okay. Nothing is going to happen to me or you. Okay. Look at me love."

Yuugi looked up at him and when he did Atemu smiled. He kissed away the tears running down his face and then kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss was slow but passionate. It made both of them forget, if only for a minute, that they were no alone. Someone cleared their throat bringing the two away from each other. They looked up to see the Emperor and the Pharaoh' priests standing around them.

"It would seem we have much to discuss." The Emperor said looking at the Pharaoh and his son. Atemu released Yuugi and turned to fully face him.

"Yes." He said "I guess we do."

_**ΔΩβΑΣ ─────────────────────────Three Hours Later─────────────────────────ΣΑβΩΔ**_

"Let me get this straight." Started Seto. He had been listening this whole time and was pretty sure he understood what was going on. "Yuugi is the lost prince of Rome. When he was born he received a true darkness who is, basically, his other half. But when he was five you, his father, had his other half and best friend sealed into a crown only to be used in times of emergencies."

"Then," continued Isis "A year later, he had mainly recovered from the separation when he and his mother were cruelly taken from the palace by masters of magic. He and his mother were then sold into slavery in Egypt in hopes it was far enough away from Rome that they wouldn't be found."

"However," Mahado continued "Amethyst had taught every royal to ever rule Rome and their families everything they would need to know about being a slave or servant. So, when they were taken and sold they just went by Yuugi's mother's maiden name when asked who they were. They spent years moving from place to place and although they were royalty they continued to keep up the farce that they were nothing more than slaves."

"Finally," finished Atemu "Your mother died of an unknown illness and your previous master sold you into slavery to work at the palace. That is when you met me and we fell in love and completely forgot about your title until Tristan showed up. That's when you talked to him and told him what happened to you. Then your father came without knowing you were here. Thought I was the one that took you. Your darkness saved me and ended the battle."

"Yep. That pretty much sums it up." Said Yuugi. He was surprised when the Master told him that she had given herself a name so that she would never forget the color she was looking for.

"So…what now?" Asked Atemu.

Truth is no one really knew what to do next. It was obvious that Yuugi and Atemu were in love by the way Yuugi sat in Atemu's lap through the entire explanation. The Emperor had sat next to them holding Yuugi's hand and not letting go the entire time. He wasn't letting his son out of his sight, not after how long it took him to get him back. He didn't know what to do but he knew what he had to do.

He turned his head to look at Yuugi as Yuugi turned to look at him. He stared into his son's eyes and could in his son's eyes was the look of knowing. He knew what his father was going to say and he knew he was going to dread every moment of it. He sighed.

"I know what we are going to do." He said as he stood and moved to stand in front of the Pharaoh and his son. He could see the tears in his son's eyes but he steeled himself against their effect and focused on the Pharaoh.

"Yuugi will be coming back to Rome. With me."

* * *

**Please Review.**

**P.S. I want to write a Yu-Gi-Oh parody but I need a story line to follow so if there are any you want me to do please tell me. Thanks ****. **


End file.
